Home For Christmas
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Kodi has to take on a job as a lead dog on Christmas Eve will he be Home in time to spend Chrismas with his family or will he miss Christmas altogether? Collab with Sharic"Player2Daniel


**Home For Christmas **

Thomas and Daniel both walk out of school and see Kodi sitting by the flag pole. "Finally! Christmas break!" Daniel cheer as he walked over to Kodi with his brother. "Hey, guys! How was school?" Kodi asked as Daniel pets him on the head. "Long and boring!" Daniel said with a laugh. "Eh, it was alright," Thomas added as he pets Kodi as well.

"So ... what are we going to do? Because I would like to go to the Christmas market tonight." Daniel said when he got up. "Yeah, that's a great idea, I'd like to drink fresh hot chocolate," Thomas said when he looked at Daniel. "Me too! And we can buy warm milk for Kodi ... would you like?" Daniel said when he looked at Kodi who made a sad face.

"What's the matter Kodi?" Thomas asked as he picked up his backpack. "Um... I... I'll tell you guys when we get home," Kodi said with his ears down. "Okay," Daniel cheered as he started to make his way down the street. "Hey wait for me!" Thomas said as he started to go after his brother. Kodi took a deep breath and followed his owner's home.

"Finally home!" Daniel said when he entered the house and lay down on the couch in the living room. "I forgot that you're so fast," Thomas said when he entered the house. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Thomas asked when he began pouring water into a glass. "I'm just glad we are finally having a Christmas break, and that we can spend more time together in three," Daniel said. "Well, about that ..." Kodi said and lowered his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Daniel asked looking at his dog. "I have to work on Christmas Eve through Christmas Day," Kodi answered. "What?!" Daniel cries out loud. "They can't replace you for that day?" Thomas asked Kodi shook his head. "They can't do that to you! You have a family to be with on those days! Daniel protested.

"I would love to spend Christmas with you but I have no choice," Kodi said as he jumped, and laid on the couch and put his head on Daniel's lap. "Why you?" Daniel said as he began to stroke Kodi. "I'm a team leader, they can't replace me," Kodi said in a sad voice. "Although we can spend this day together, you don't start running today, do you?" Thomas asked when he sat down next to Kodi.

Kodi shook his head. "No I start tomorrow morning," Kodi said with a smile. "Good! That's gives us some time to spend time with you," Daniel said giving Kodi a hug. "Yeah, that's for sure," Thomas said also giving Kodi a hug. Thomas then receives a text message from his mom saying that she and their father will be working late and that there is money for them on the kitchen table to go to the Christmas parade tonight.

"Wanna go to the parade?" Thomas asked looking at his brother and Kodi. "Yeah!" Daniel said with joy. "Yup, I hope to meet my dad there, I need to talk to him about my tomorrow delivery to White Mountain," Kodi said when he got off the sofa and stretched. "Let's go! I still want the warm milk you promised," Kodi said with a smile. "Okay, let's go then," Thomas said when he and Daniel got up from the sofa.

Not long later the three of them walked into town where everyone was enjoying the festivities before the parade started. Thomas and Daniel went to get hot cocoa and warm milk for Kodi while Kodi went to go find his father.

After a short search, Kodi found his father in the company of Jenna. "Hey, mom, dad!" Kodi said when he looked at his parents. "Hi, son," Balto said. "Dad, tomorrow I'm leaving for a delivery run to White Mountain ..." Kodi said looking at his father. "On Christmas Day?" Balto asked surprised. "Unfortunately ... I'm afraid that the weather can be very bad, I wanted you to tell me how to find yourself in a big snowstorm, just like you did during serum run." Kodi said.

Balto smiles at his son, "well son, the way things went down as I used marked trees to get back home. But things didn't turn out that because of Steele messing with the trees," Balto explained. "Then... how did you find your way home?" Kodi asked his father. "You helped me and the team," Balto said with a smile now looking at his mate.

"When I was able to lead the team out of the woods, I didn't know where to run, but your mother used the trick I taught and made artificial northern lights with the oil lamp and bottles," Balto said when nuzzled Jenna. "It's not my merit," Jenna said modestly. "It is. And besides that, I used my wolf instincts ..." Balto said. "Do I have them too?" Kodi asked. "You have to find out for yourself," Balto said with slight pride to his son. "Thanks, Dad. I have to go, I promised my family that I would spend this day with them ... oh, and Dad, do me a favor and take care of my boys when I'll be on delivery." Kodi said knowing that his father would keep his request. "Of course, son. Now go to them and have a nice evening." Balto said with a smile. "Thanks, Dad. I love you two!" Kodi said and ran towards his friends.

Kodi and his owners watch as the Pride started with their hot chocolate and warm milk. "So did you have a nice talk with your dad?" Thomas asked looking at his dog. "Yeah, we talk about how things went down during the serum run," Kodi replied looking up at his owner.

"But during the serum run, the weather was tragic, you're not afraid it will be that bad," Thomas said the reptiles looked at Kodi. "I'm afraid it might be so bad, a snowstorm is coming from the north," Kodi said slightly stressed at the reaction of his owners. "What? If it's true then you won't go anywhere, you'll stay safe with us at home. It's too risky." Daniel said firmly. "Risk is part of his job, you can't stop him from doing what he loves. He may be our dog, but don't treat it like an object, he has the right to make his own decisions." Thomas said, anger slightly built in Daniel. "Calm down guys, it's Christmas, don't argue. I really appreciate you being so worried about me Daniel, but I want to take that risk and it's my decision." Kodi said hoping he would convince Daniel.

Daniel felt sad knowing that his dog would be out in the cold doing the job that he loves. "Okay," Daniel said as he kneeled down to Kodi's level and hugged him. Kodi felt soft tears on his red fur and lightly heard Daniel crying. "Hey, I'll be fine... I'll be home before you know it," Kodi said softly.

"I hope so, I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Daniel said, still hugging Kodi. "I also want to be sure you will be safe so I asked my dad to take care of you two," Kodi said and he nuzzled Daniel slightly. "That's great! You're the best!" Daniel said with joy.

They enjoyed the rest of the night of the parade and then started heading home. Kodi and Daniel walked ahead of Thomas who was walking behind them thinking of Kodi and how he's going to through this journey In the night tomorrow. "Come on Thomas!" Daniel shouted with a smile. Thomas shook himself out of his thoughts and then ran up to his family.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Kodi asked. "I'm kinda tired, but I'd like to watch Home Alone or other Christmas films," Daniel replied. "Okay, so we will watch Home Alone," Thomas said as they stand on their house porch. Daniel laid on the sofa with Kodi right next to him, Thomas sat in his favorite armchair. No long after the film started both boys fell asleep, Kodi noticed that, so he took blankets and he covered them, and then he laid back next to Daniel and fell asleep too.

The next morning Thomas and Daniel walked Kodi to the post office to meet his team before they take off for their Christmas overnight job. "Are you sure you will be warm enough?" Thomas said kneeling down to Kodi level. "Yeah I'm sure I'll be warm enough," Kodi answered. Daniel jumps at Kodi and hugs him. "Stay safe," Daniel said still hugging Kodi.

"I will come back to you safe and sound, I promise," Kodi said. "Okay guys, I have to go now. See you." Kodi said and went to the postman. "See ya!" Daniel and Thomas both replied.

The two brothers watched their dog leave with his team as fresh snow started to fall from the sky. "Do you think he'll be okay," Daniel asked looking up to his brother. "Of course he will, he's got Balto's blood tuning through him," Thomas explained as the team got further and further away from town. "Hey! Let's see what Balto's up to!" Daniel said with a smile. "Alright let's go," Thomas said also with a smile.

Not much time passed when they met the wolfdog in the middle of town. "We were looking for you," Thomas said as he looked at the Balto. "I was looking for you too," Balto said as he looked at the boys. "Has Kodi already set off?" Balto asked. "Yes, he has," Daniel said in a slightly sad voice. "I'm worried about him, I heard that a terrible snowstorm is comi..." Balto stopped saying when he saw that Thomas was giving him signs to stop.

"Never mind, I'm sure he's fine," Balto said with a nervous smile. "So, what do you want to do today Balto?" Daniel asked looking at the wolf-dog. "I have an idea," Thomas spoke up. Daniel and Balto both looked at Thomas. "What's your idea, Thomas?" Balto asked confused.

"I thought it would be nice to make snowman like Kodi's in our garden." Thomas offered. "Did you mean snowdog?" Daniel said and laughed. "Yeah, and snowdog," Thomas repeated with a smile. "Let's go!" Balto said enthusiastically.

The three of them make the snow dog while the wind started to pick up with the sun coming down. Thomas and Daniel put the finishing touches on the snow dog before taking a step back and looking at it. "We should get you, kids, inside," Balto said as the wind blew harder.

"I'm cold," Daniel said as he sat on the sofa and covered himself with a blanket. "Wait a minute, I'll make us hot chocolate," Thomas said when he entered the kitchen. "Don't forget about milk for Balto," Daniel said when he looked at the wolfdog lying on the floor in front of him. "You don't have to lie on the floor, lie down next to me as Kodi always does," Daniel said, Balto jumped on the sofa and lay down next to the boy with a smile.

**(Meanwhile with Kodi)**

Kodi and his team struggle as the winds pick up and the sun coming down. This was only Kodi's fourth time being the lead dog and his third storm. But something about this storm was different from all the rest.

Kodi starts looking around, thinks that they may be slightly lost. "Kodi what's going on?" Dusty asked. "I-I..." Kodi said uncertainty. "Focus Kodi! We all wanna come back on Christmas!" Said another sled dog. "Okay, okay. Let's go!" Kodi said and started running towards White Mountain. The visibly becoming worse and worse each minute.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere Kodi!" Kirby shouted from behind Kodi. Kodi then stopped the team and took a look around. The snowstorm started to get worse with every second that they wasted. "Kodi!" Ralph shouted to Kodi. Kodi turned and looked at his teammates before looking forward. "Okay, Focus... what would dad do?" Kodi thought to himself.

Kodi started sniffing around to smell anything that would be helpful. "Nothing... I seem like I gonna embarrass myself by this but who cares..." Kodi thought as he looked at his team. He looked at the sky and started howling. "What are you doing?" Dusty asked in surprised. Kodi said nothing, and to his surprise, he got an answer. "You understand howling?" Kirby asked. "A bit... this way!" Kodi replied and started to run in a way that wolves told him.

Kodi and his team followed all the howls through the forest still with the cold wind in their fur. Kodi heard another howl making him turn left. "Are you sure about this Kodi?" Kirby asked nervously. "No, I'm not!" Kodi said now taking a right. another howl was heard making Kodi go straight with his team. Things started to look familiar as they raced on. "I think we're almost there!" Kodi called to his team.

As they reached the shore of forest Kodi herd a voice from the bush at his left. "Now you just have to run right to east." Said the wolf. "Thank you," Kodi said. "You can thank your father, no every dog knows howling..." Said the wolf and runs away. "You know my father?" There was no response. "Let's go Kodi, we're all cold," Dusty said. "Okay," Kodi said and started running east.

About an hour later, the team made it to White Mountain. The sled team came to a full stop at the post office. Kodi now breathing hard rests for a bit while they make the transfer for the presents to White Mountain and then the transfer for Nomes presents. "I think we're going to make it home on time!" Ralph cheered. "Yeah, I think so too!" Kirby added. Kodi looked at his team and smiled knowing that they would be home on time.

Thomas, Daniel, and Balto had fallen asleep in the living room. Thomas had woken up from the sun coming in from the living room. Thomas yawned as he turned over and looked at his little brother still sleeping with Balto right next to him. Thomas smiled as he got up from his chair and walked over to his brother to wake him up. "Hey Daniel," Thomas said lightly shaking his brother. "Oh, good morning," Daniel said with a smile. "Merry Christmas Daniel," Thomas said with a smile. Daniel's eyes widened as he sat up and shook Balto awake. "Hey! Balto! It's Christmas," Daniel said now standing up. Balto woke up and yawned as he looked up at Thomas and Daniel. "Hey, kids, Merry Christmas," Balto said with a warm smile. Daniel then lost his cheerful Spirit now noticing Kodi isn't home yet.

"I don't think Kodi made it home on time," Daniel said with his head down low. Thomas places his hand on his brother's shoulder as Balto lowered his ears. Suddenly a howl was heard from outside. Balto lifted his head with high hopes knowing whos howl that was. "Kodi!" Balto said as he jumped down from the couch and headed for the doggie door to go outside. Thomas and Daniel looked at each other with smiles before running outside to join Balto. To their surprise, Kodi was outside with his team and town's presents. Balto, Thomas, and Daniel all rushed over to Kodi and gave him a hug. Kodi and his team made it on time for Christmas to spend with their families and into the new year.

**The End. **

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys I know this is a little late and I'm sorry I got really sick with a cold and wasn't able to make a post before Christmas and so we're like in the middle before New Years lol I hope you enjoyed this as much as we did making this and if you like Christmas stories then maybe I'll make more in the future! Alright, guys on into the New Year we go! See you then! **

**Sharic"Player2Daniel A/N: Hi guys... I started this collab with Kodiwolf321, but I didn't make it to the very end, most of this story is his job. Sorry!**


End file.
